Currently, remotely controlled wireless systems of this nature are in relatively wide spread use in urban areas that contain large building and have a relatively dense population. Proper use of the system allows building owners and occupants to realize substantial savings in energy and also permits utilities to more efficiently regulate distribution particularly during periods of peak consumption thereby avoiding brownouts and grid failures.
At the time of installation most remote units undergo a self test to insure that the unit is communicating properly with the local service provider network. The installer typically runs a coverage test using a coverage verification unit (CVU) in which the units radio is set at a relatively low power output, as for example 1 watt. In some cases the coverage test will show that the thermostat can receive and carry out commands from the service providers transmitter but cannot transmit back messages to the service provider. The one way system may be kept in service but it will not be able to confirm receipt of messages or that the instructions have been uploaded or carried out. In other cases, the coverage test shows that the thermostat system when operating at the low power output can neither send or receive messages and as a result the system is deemed to be unusable.
Although most pager modules can operate within an output power range, as for example between 1 to 2 watts, most pager modules currently are set to operate at the low end of the range at the request of the service provider. This is done so that towers in areas of good or normal coverage do not become overloaded with incoming messages. Normally a pager module operating at the low end of the range can reach between one and five towers. In the event the pagers output is increased to the top end of the range, it may be able to reach dozens of towers thereby slowing down the network as the duplicate messages are filtered out.
It has been found that by increasing the power output of pager modules employed in failed or one way systems can successfully bring these systems to a fully operative functional state. In many cases the increase in power necessary to restore full operation may be slight. In other cases where the thermostat is located in a less than normal coverage area, the pager modules power can be increases to a greater extent to restore full operation of the system without overloading network providers system because the pagers signal will only be capable of reaching a limited number of towers.